


Okay

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mendadak Jinki merasa menjadi seorang ayah yang memperhatikan putranya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Tidak se-okay itu, tapi aku payah memberi judul lol. also, happy 2min day ^^

Meski tidak banyak bicara, mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Taemin sebenarnya tidak sesulit itu. Sejak awal adiknya memang bukan tipe misterius-berponi lebat-penuh rahasia, tetapi membuka perasaan di antara mereka terasa cukup canggung untuk beberapa alasan, sehingga Jinki belajar membaca perasaannya dari hari ke hari. Tidak salah lagi Taemin akan mengamuk jika mengetahui hal ini, dan Jinki sengaja menyimpannya di dalam hati.

Dan pagi ini, di antara mata yang terpicing dan kabut kantuk memenuhi otak, Jinki mendapati Taemin telah melompat di atas awan. Tidak secara harfiah, tentu saja; pemuda itu tetap tenang dan tidak menimbulkan suara berlebihan, mengingat sekarang masih pukul tujuh kurang. Tetapi sudut bibirnya terangkat dan sesekali sinar matanya berkerlip terlalu terang dan tangannya sedikit lebih ceroboh dari biasanya. Jinki menumpukan siku agar bisa separuh duduk.

“Mau ke mana?”

Ekspresi Taemin kembali datar, tapi dia bukan tukang bohong yang baik. “Aku akan bertemu teman waktu makan siang nanti. Sedang siap-siap.”

Siap-siap sejak pukul tujuh? Tapi Jinki tidak mengatakannya karena hipotesisnya akan terbukti benar di saat ia bertanya, “Bertemu Minho?”

Seperti percobaan kimia semasa sekolah, pipi Taemin seketika dirambati rona kemerahan. Pemuda itu, sayangnya, segera membalikkan badan ke tempat tidurnya sendiri, berkacak pinggang di hadapan lautan pakaian yang tersebar di sana.

“Yeah.”

Diam-diam Jinki tersenyum. Menebak Taemin sama sekali bukan hal sulit, terutama ketika pemuda itu sedemikian tulus dalam perasaannya pada orang yang baru saja mereka bicarakan dengan nada sambil lalu. Sejak pertama kali menemukan si lelaki jangkung yang tampan sedang bermain Winning Eleven bersama Taemin di apartemen satu ruangan mereka, ia tahu kedua anak muda itu lebih dari sekadar teman: Taemin tersenyum pada Minho terlalu sering dan Minho mengusap rambut Taemin terlalu sering. Dan ketika Jinki terjaga di tengah malam—dirinya ambruk begitu saja sepulang kerja hingga tidak memedulikan seluruh dunia—dia melihat bagaimana mereka berpelukan dalam tidur, sedangkan kasur lantai yang sudah disebar teronggok begitu saja tak terpakai.

Sudah hampir setahun sejak Jinki dipertemukan dengan fakta adik bayinya memiliki pacar, dan dia akan berbohong jika berkata tidak menyukainya. Taemin memang tidak pernah bercerita tentang kencan kecilnya kecuali saat mereka melihat sesuatu yang disukai Jinki pula (“Itu adalah permainan teka-teki paling susah di seluruh dunia, _Hyung_. Lain kali akan kuajak ke sana dan lihat apakah kau masih menganggap dirimu yang terbaik.”), tetapi lewat kerlip matanya saat hendak tidur, lewat senyum kecilnya di saat-saat tidak terduga, lewat ekspresi lembutnya saat mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel, Jinki tahu semuanya. Termasuk pertengkaran yang akan membuat seluruh dunia seolah ikut menjadi musuh Taemin; kecemburuan yang tersalurkan lewat karton susu yang penyok atau pintu yang terbanting; kesedihan dan rasa bersalah yang terpantul dari gundukan selimut seharian penuh.

Jinki tahu tanpa bertanya, dan ia harap kencan hari ini, seperti harapannya di hari-hari yang lalu, dapat memberikan Taemin yang penuh senyum dan bahagia kembali ke rumah. (Terkadang Jinki bertanya-tanya apakah usia yang membuatnya terdengar seperti bapak-bapak.)

Tetapi hari ini sedikit berbeda, pikir Jinki sembari melirik dari layar ponsel yang diangkat di atas wajahnya, permainan selama sejenak ditinggalkan. Biasanya Taemin tidak ambil pusing soal paduan busana yang dipakainya saat kencan—mengingatnya di tengah tidur siang, dia akan melompat dan sekadar menjebloskan _hoodie_ melewati piama dan rambut berantakannya; ditelepon ketika makan, dia bisa berangkat sambil membawa _cup_ mi instannya—adiknya adalah orang semacam itu. Meneliti setiap lembar pakaian seolah-olah mereka helaian kabel pemantik bom membuat Jinki melontarkan ponsel ke bagian lain kasur dan menggulingkan tubuh menghadap punggung adiknya.

“Kau akan ke kampus?” Dimulai dengan yang ringan dan tidak mencurigakan; selama hampir setahun ini, Taemin memang tidak tahu Jinki tahu semuanya.

“Tidak. Kenapa?”

“Yah, dari tadi kau memilih pakaian, aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa kau akan bertemu dosen atau semacamnya,” komentar Jinki sambil menarik selimut semakin mendekati dirinya. Sekarang musim panas, tapi berselimut di ruangan yang sejuk adalah hal yang sama sekali berbeda. Punggung Taemin secara tidak subtil menegang. Pemuda itu masih enggan berbalik dan Jinki tidak menyalahkannya.

“Bukan. Cuma Minho.”

“Hmm...”

Mendadak Taemin memutar tumit, wajahnya sudah merah padam dan dia menyurukkan bantal yang sempat jatuh ke wajah Jinki. “Jangan melihatku,” gerutunya sambil membekap wajah kakaknya. Ia berbalik lagi ketika Jinki yang tertawa-tawa menurunkan bantal ke pelukan. “Kupikir tidak ada salahnya berpakaian sedikit bagus, toh aku senggang hari ini.”

Taemin tidak senggang, baru kemarin ia menjambaki rambut sambil berteriak betapa bajingan perkuliahan akhir-akhir ini. Lagi-lagi Jinki tidak meributkannya.

“Kecuali makan di restoran mahal, pakai apa pun tidak masalah.” Jinki memandangi punggung itu selama beberapa saat. “Atau kau _akan_ makan di restoran mahal?”

“T-tidak ada hal semacam itu.” Telinga Taemin merah padam. Lucu, pikir Jinki. “Tidak ada bedanya dengan hari lain—yah, kami memang berencana pergi sampai malam—tapi tidak mungkin pergi ke restoran dengan harga selangit seperti itu.”

“Eh, baiklah.”

Taemin menjangkaukan tangan ke tengkuk, mengusap-usapnya perlahan, lantas, setelah satu gerakan yang terlihat seperti menarik napas sangat panjang, ia kembali menghadap Jinki. Matanya sampai berkaca-kaca saking malunya, dan Jinki tidak bisa menahan senyum lagi. Menyadari adik lelakinya butuh mengatakan sesuatu, Jinki beranjak duduk.

“Tolongpilihkanakupakaianterbaik.”

“Maaf?”

“Tolong,” desah Taemin berikutnya, tangan sudah menumpu dahi dan mata menghindari Jinki, “pilihkan aku pakaian terbaik.” Ia menempatkan tangan di tengkuk lagi, kebiasaan saat gugup atau berada di situasi yang amat ingin dihindari. “A-aku tidak pandai memadu pakaian, tapi aku ingin tampil bagus hari ini. Hanya hari ini. Kau tahu Minho seperti maneken berjalan dan aku ingin setidaknya tidak tampak seperti _hobo_.”

Jinki sedikit merasa kasihan, tapi memberitahu Taemin kalau ia sudah tahu semuanya terkesan lebih jahat, terlebih setelah pemuda itu menyatakan permintaan yang, Jinki yakin, sama sekali tidak ingin disuarakan. Ia menurunkan kedua kaki ke lantai dan hanya perlu dua langkah untuk tiba di hadapan lautan warna tersebut.

“Kau salah menanyaiku, kita adalah gelandangan bersaudara.” Ia menyeringai menertawakan leluconnya sendiri. “Tapi aku tahu memakai celana _training_ dan baju tidur ke ken—maksudku nongkrong bersama _teman_ —sebaiknya tidak dilakukan. Nih.” Jinki menyurukkan jins gelap ke tangan Taemin setelah menggali selama beberapa saat. “Kau tampak bagus dengan warna hitam, jadi mungkin baju berwarna gelap.”

Taemin menerima kaus hitam dan tanpa suara kembali tersipu. Jinki menyadarinya pula dan mau tak mau, demi kelancaran memilih pakaian, bertanya, “Kenapa?”

“Kau genius, _Hyung_.”

“Uh, oke?” Jinki menjatuhkan tatapan pada baju yang berada di dekapan Taemin. Pita memori dalam otaknya berputar cepat pada satu waktu ketika Taemin, dengan nada tidak peduli tapi terlihat hampir mati kegirangan, memberitahunya soal Minho yang memberi pakaian sebagai hadiah. Baju berwarna hitam yang tidak diperhatikan Jinki, tapi sekarang semuanya menjadi masuk akal.

“Oh.” Ia mengerjapkan mata, lalu tertawa garing—senang, tapi garing. “Aku memang genius, aku tahu itu.”

“Trims,” kata Taemin lembut. Dengan hati-hati ia menyingkirkan paduan itu ke ujung kasur, lalu mulai menyerok sisa pakaian untuk diangkut ke lemari. Jinki menggaruk-garuk pipi karena, _sialan_ , sudah berapa lama Taemin tidak terlihat seimut itu.

“Jadi—uh, kau pergi sekarang?”

“Tidak,” jawab Taemin dari lemari dinding bersama. “Siang nanti. Minho masih di kantor.”

“Baiklah...” Jinki mengedarkan pandangan ke apartemen penuh-sesak mereka, berpikir alangkah baiknya jika Taemin berbanjur kebahagiaan sendirian—pemuda itu pasti sudah menahan diri tidak mencoba pakaian dan melompat-lompat gembira di depan Jinki. “Hei, aku bakal cari makan di luar. Kau mau titip sesuatu?”

“Aku tidak lapar,” sahut Taemin, sedikit terlalu riang.

“Oke.” Jinki menyambar dompet serta ponsel dari tempat tidur. “Aku berangkat sekarang.”

Taemin masih mendorong-dorong bola pakaian raksasa ke lemari dan Jinki tahu pemuda itu sedang tersenyum lebar.

.

Bagaimanapun, ketika Jinki kembali dengan perut kenyang dan kebutuhan merokok sudah terpenuhi, Taemin sedang telungkup di kasur sambil bermain ponsel. Tumpukan pakaian yang sudah dipilih masih teronggok dalam posisi seperti semula. Jinki yakin sekarang sudah hampir siang.

“Kau tidak siap-siap?”

“Nahh,” jawab Taemin sekenanya, suara teredam bantal yang digunakan penyangga dagu.

Jinki menggelar bawaan pribadinya di meja dan melepas kaus yang terkena cipratan kuah berminyak. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Nanti sore.”

“Kau bilang siang.”

“Yeaahh.” Kalau Taemin menyeret kata-katanya seperti itu, berarti sesuatu yang buruk sudah terjadi. “Minho menelepon, katanya pekerjaan lebih banyak dari seharusnya.” Pemuda itu membiarkan ponselnya jatuh dari tangan dan membenamkan wajah ke bantal. “Jadi diganti nanti sore. Entah makan apa, yang jelas nanti sore.”

“Yah, sebenarnya tidak perlu hari ini juga tidak apa—”

“ _Harus_ hari ini,” potong Taemin, dan Jinki memutuskan tidak berkomentar lagi. Ia melangkah ke lemari untuk mengambil selembar kaus yang masih bersih; kakinya terantuk ransel Taemin yang ikut dimasukkan ruang kosong lemari agar tidak semakin menyesaki ruangan. Ada buku bersampul kulit yang mencuat dari bukaannya. Diam-diam, setelah yakin Taemin tidak akan bangkit sampai beberapa saat selanjutnya, Jinki meraihnya.

Buku harian, wow. Jinki terpikir untuk segera mengembalikannya—toh dia tidak perlu mengetahui segala aspek kehidupan Taemin sementara mereka telah berbagi keseharian dalam kamar yang sama—tetapi kalender bulanan mungil yang digunakan sebagai pembatas halaman menarik perhatiannya. Berulang kali ia meminta maaf dalam hati sambil membukanya, dan segera dipertemukan dengan satu tanggal yang dilingkari menggunakan spidol hitam.

‘ _First anniversary ^^_ ’ ditulis di sana, dan secara otomatis Jinki berdesis, “Bangsat, Choi Minho,” karena orang macam apa yang mengulur-ulur waktu di hari penting mereka. Atau Jinki sekadar kakak yang protektif, entahlah.

Setelah mengembalikan buku harian ke tempatnya, ia memakai baju seolah tidak pernah melihat apa-apa dan mencampakkan selimut ke ujung kasur, ruang yang sudah kosong dijadikan lahan kerjanya bersama laptop. Taemin masih berbaring seperti ikan kering di tempat tidur lainnya.

“Kau tidak lapar?” tanya Jinki sambil menaikkan kacamata ke pangkal hidung. Taemin menggerung kecil. “Hei, aku tidak tahu apa rencana kalian, tapi kau harus makan sesuatu.”

“Nanti saja.”

Jinki memutuskan tidak memaksa. Mereka berdua sudah dewasa, Taemin tahu apa yang terbaik baginya—atau bagi emosinya yang membutuhkan pelampiasan, sama saja—dan selama tidak ada hal ekstrem yang terjadi, ia tidak akan ikut campur. Sementara jarum jam terus berputar, Jinki terus mengetik, Taemin tetap telungkup di kasur sambil sesekali mengecek ponsel yang tak kunjung memberikan kabar baru.

Sebenarnya ini juga membuat Jinki gugup, cukup sampai ujung-ujung jarinya mudah tergelincir di atas kibor. Pasalnya, sejauh yang ia tahu, Minho adalah kekasih pertama Taemin, dan di hari ulang tahun pertama mereka, si lelaki maneken justru memutuskan bekerja lebih lama. Bukankah dia lelaki yang rela ambil cuti ketika Taemin sakit? Jinki tidak yakin mengapa malah dirinya yang marah-marah.

Kemudian waktu makan siang lewat; jarum jam berputar perlahan melewati angka dua, tiga, empat... Jinki menghubungi editornya dengan penuh kemenangan saat jarum jam mendarat di posisi canggung antara lima dan enam, dan perasaan menangnya seketika menyurut saat menyadari Taemin masih dan _masih_ berada di posisi yang sama. Ia mengesampingkan laptop dan beralih berlutut di sisi tempat tidur adik lelakinya.

“Taemin, kau tidur?”

“Mungkin saja.”

“Perutmu bisa kram kalau terlalu banyak telungkup. Ayo, duduklah.”

“Tidak usaah.”

Oke, ini adalah kode Taemin yang hanya ditunjukkan di depan Jinki: Menggelinjang sambil merengek seperti anak kecil, artinya dia tidak akan menuruti kata-kata orang lain, kecuali dia nanti memutuskan sebaliknya. Jinki menghela napas, mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit agar bisa duduk di pinggiran kasur Taemin seraya menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala adiknya.

“Ayo kita makan sesuatu.”

“Tidak ingin.”

“Ibu bisa membunuhku kalau tahu kau tidak makan seharian.” Jinki menusuk sisi perut Taemin, mendapatkan ayunan tangan liar yang berhasil mengenai bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia tersenyum kecil. “Kau tahu, tidak apa-apa kalau rencana kalian hari ini tidak berjalan lancar. Bukankah ini bukan pertama kali rencanamu gagal? Ingat saat kau akan merayakan Tahun Baru dan badai salju mengguncang seisi kota?”

 “Tapi itu bersama teman-teman dan—” Taemin memandangi _headboard_ dengan wajah memberengut, tampaknya ia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu. “Yah, Tahun Baru bakal datang lagi.”

“Apakah tanggal _dua puluh tujuh Agustus_ tidak akan datang lagi?”

Telinga Taemin kembali memerah, wajahnya dibenamkan di bantal. Jinki menepuk-nepuk kepalanya lagi. 

“Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang akan kalian makan, menilai dari betapa kecewa dirimu.”

“Aku tidak ingin makan apa-apa. Aku menunggu Minho.”

“ _Hyung_ juga bisa mentraktirmu, kau tahu.”

“Ini bukan soal traktir.” Taemin menggosok-gosok wajah di sarung bantal dan Jinki berharap tidak ada air mata malam ini. “Minho,” gumam adiknya, “berjanji akan mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Aku tidak tahu di mana itu, kupikir aku bakal tahu, tapi mungkin tidak akan tahu kalau dia tidak bisa dihubungi sampai sekarang.”

Racauan itu membuat Jinki berkontemplasi antara Minho merencanakan kejutan yang sangat rapi dan mulai menunjukkan indikasi keberhasilan, atau lelaki itu sekadar tolol setengah mati. Bagaimanapun, jika menilai dari janji yang diulur sampai senja, agaknya kemungkinan kedua jauh lebih nyata. Minho juga bukan tipe yang romantis.

“Baiklah!” Ia separuh berseru sambil menepuk kedua pundak Taemin keras-keras, membuat si pemuda sedikit terlonjak. “Kita akan keluar malam ini. Tidak usah pikirkan bajingan yang ingkar janji, kita minum-minum saja sampai pengar.”

Taemin separuh mengangkat kepala, hidungnya sudah sembap. “Itu rencana yang amat buruk.”

“Sekaligus sangat mengasyikkan. Ayolah.”

“Biasanya kau tidak begini, _Hyung_ ,” kata Taemin sambil menarik tubuhnya duduk. _Dan biasanya kau juga tidak begini_ , sahut Jinki dalam hati sambil memperhatikan adiknya menggosok-gosok mata menggunakan dua tangan. Cinta dapat mengubah seseorang adalah gagasan bodoh sampai Jinki melihat buktinya secara langsung.

“Tunggu apa lagi. Ayo berangkat.”

“Tunggu. Aku akan—aku perlu ganti baju.”

Taemin meraih baju pemberian Minho dan memandanginya sendu. Mendadak Jinki mendapat urgensi untuk memeluk adik lelakinya erat-erat.

.

Di saat kepala Taemin ambruk ke meja, Jinki hanya menghela napas dan menurunkan kembali gelas yang sudah berada di bibir. Kalau dia ikut terlalu mabuk, dia tidak akan bisa membopong adiknya pulang ke rumah. Ia melongok ke ponsel Taemin yang selalu tergeletak di meja meski tidak menunjukkan apa pun sejak sore. Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam; bajingan itu tak kunjung memberi kabar.

Jinki ingin menangis untuk adiknya, sekaligus menertawakan dirinya yang terlampau ingin tahu urusan orang lain. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia dan Taemin hanya memiliki satu sama lain sementara orang tua mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Ia meraih ponsel Taemin dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk meretas sandi. Sejak kecil dia punya bakat dengan kode.

Layar segera menunjukkan senarai percakapan, nama Minho muncul setelah satu gulungan layar karena terakhir kali mereka berhubungan adalah pagi tadi. Jinki mengetuk nama lelaki itu dan seketika bertemu _chatroom_ adik lelakinya. Gelembung bicara terakhir adalah telepon dari pihak Minho, berdurasi tidak lebih dari dua menit, yang dampaknya memanjang sampai pukul sebelas malam.

“Bajingan itu tidak mau menemuiku,” mendadak Taemin berkata, Jinki tersentak karenanya. Adiknya menyeringai; kepalanya sudah tegak, tapi matanya tak fokus. “Aku bilang, pukul berapa pun tidak masalah, ayo bertemu. Tapi dia hanya minta maaf. Aku tidak butuh minta maaf, kau tahu itu.”

“Ya.” Perlahan, dengan gerakan paling tidak mencurigakan, Jinki mengembalikan ponsel Taemin ke meja. Taemin mengarahkan mata ke ponselnya sejenak, lalu melontarkan kepala ke belakang, memandangi langit-langit.

“Aku merasa bodoh sekali.”

Kemudian dia menjatuhkan kepala ke depan. Kedua tangannya menumpu meja dan ia beranjak berdiri dengan begitu serampangan sampai kursi plastiknya tersungkur mundur. Jinki tergeragap menyusulnya berdiri menyadari ia mulai melangkah separuh terhuyung meninggalkan meja.

“Kau mau ke mana?”

“Kantor Minho,” jawab Taemin datar. “Baiklah, dia tidak mau menemuiku. Tapi aku mau menemuinya. Bangsat sialan itu perlu pelajaran. Perlu ciuman— _whoops_!” Tubuhnya berayun ke samping, nyaris tidak berhasil menghindari pemilik kedai yang membawa gelas-gelas bir. “Sori, Bibi. Tidak melihatmu di situ.”

Pemilik kedai memutar bola mata. “Jinki, bawa adikmu pulang!”

“Akan kulakukan,” sahut Jinki sigap. Ia mengantongi ponsel Taemin, cepat-cepat membayar, lalu menyusul pemuda yang telah melangkah keluar dari kedai. Taemin hampir melepas pakaian di trotoar terbuka dan Jinki menampar kepalanya.

“Aku kepanasaan.”

“Tidak. Letakkan tanganmu di saku,” kata Jinki dan menjejalkan tangan adiknya ke kantong celana. “Begitu, anak baik. Sekarang ayo kita pulang.”

Taemin menggeleng keras. “Aku mau ke kantor Minho. _Hyung_ duluan saja.”

“Mana bisa aku melakukan itu!”

“Kalau begitu, ikuti aku,” kata Taemin terseret, lalu menyeringai timpang. “Akan kutunjukkan kantor yang besaaar sekali, tidak seperti milik _Hyung_ yang berada di bawah tanah. Minho bekerja di perusahaan yang bagus, untuk masuk harus berasal dari universitas gemilang dan punya nilai cemerlang.” Jinki menarik Taemin sebelum menabrak tiang listrik. “Tapi Minho bilang aku tidak perlu kerja di tempat seperti itu. Sesukaku saja, katanya.”

“Ya, itu bagus,” komentar Jinki pelan. Taemin terkikik.

“Bagus. Tentu saja. Minho _sempurna_. Dia bilang menggapai mimpi lebih penting dari apa pun. Karena melihatku bahagia lebih penting dari segala pekerjaannya—bangsat, itu membuatku malu sendiri.” Taemin tertawa keras. Tawanya, pada satu waktu, menggelincir menjadi serapah. “Lebih penting dari pekerjaan, kepalamu. Dia tidak menghubungiku dari pagi sampai sekarang.”

“Dia bajingan.”

“Bajingan paling besar, si sialan yang minta ditendang bokongnya. Brengsek, aku ingin menemuinya.” Dengan mata tak fokus, Taemin memandangi Jinki. “Hei, _Hyung_. Aku merindukannya. Bisa gila, sepertinya.”

“Kau mabuk, Taemin.”

“Aku juga tahu itu,” dengus Taemin. Puncak gedung perkantoran yang menjadi destinasi Taemin sudah berada di depan mata. “Aku mabuk-mabukan karena satu keparat tolol tidak muncul juga di hari penting kami.” Kemudian ia menarik napas kaget dan bergumam, “Seharusnya _Hyung_ tidak tahu itu.”

Jinki tersenyum kecil. Bahkan dalam kondisi mabuk, Taemin tidak ingin dia tahu, kendati seisi celotehannya sedikit-banyak telah menjelaskan segala hal. “Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar.”

“Syukurlah.” Taemin terkekeh. “Tidak penting, jangan khawatir.”

Tapi air mata Taemin telah menetes melewati pipinya.

“Sama sekali tidak penting, seperti eksistensiku,” gumam Taemin, hidungnya semakin merah. Ia telah berhenti melangkah sepenuhnya dan kini memandangi langit kusam tanpa bintang di atas mereka. “Aku bodoh sekali, ya kan, berpikir ini hari penting. Ini bukan pertama kali bagi Minho merayakan ulang tahun pertama. Tentu saja pekerjaan menjadi prioritas; aku kan cuma anak kecil yang mengikutinya ke mana-mana.”

Jinki mendudukkan Taemin di bangku tak jauh dari sana. Taemin menutupi wajah menggunakan dua tangan yang dikepalkan dan, meski mati-matian berusaha diredam, pundaknya berguncang di tiap sengguknya.

“ _Hyung_ , rasanya sakit.”

“Kau sakit di suatu tempat?” tanya Jinki sambil menyisir rambut Taemin ke belakang, memberi ruang bagi dahinya karena entah kenapa dahi Taemin selalu membara tiap kali menangis. Itu satu detail aneh yang ia temukan selama masa kecil mereka dan tampaknya belum berubah sampai sekarang.

“Menyadari aku bukan orang penting. Rasanya sakit juga.”

Jinki bersumpah akan menghajar si pria maneken. Bahkan ketika tulang betisnya patah akibat kecelakaan semasa SMP, Taemin tidak menangis. Padahal dia harus melewatkan kompetisi sepak bola yang menjadi alasannya mendaftar sebagai anggota klub. Sekarang Taemin menangis karena seseorang. Tidak ada memar apalagi tulang yang remuk, tapi pemuda itu menangis sedemikian hebat. Cinta, selain juga dipengaruhi alkohol, tidak salah lagi memang bisa mengubah seseorang.

Jinki melemparkan pandangan ke depan, matanya seketika terbelalak menemukan satu sosok yang sudah babak-belur dalam imajinasinya. Tetapi Choi Minho yang itu, yang tampan meski terengah-engah seolah baru saja lari dari kejaran mimpi buruk, tetap mengedarkan pandangan dengan panik ke arah jalanan yang sudah lengang. Hanya kebetulan yang membawa matanya jatuh pada dua orang yang menempati bangku di depan kedai es krim yang sudah tutup.

Ekspresi Minho merupakan kombinasi dari terkejut dan tidak percaya. Ia tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka, tas kerja berayun-ayun liar di dekat punggungnya. Sebelum Jinki sempat berkata apa-apa, lelaki jangkung itu sudah berlutut di depan Taemin, memegangi lututnya dengan gestur yang anehnya lembut terlepas dari segala keburu-buruannya.

“Taemin?”

Taemin menurunkan tangan dari wajah, matanya yang masih memburam bertemu langsung dengan milik Minho. Lalu pemuda itu tertawa pahit dan menggosokkan wajahnya yang berlinang air mata ke pundak Jinki.

“ _Hyung_ , aku idiot sekali. Rasanya aku melihat Minho di depanku.”

“Aku khawatir itu bukan bayanganmu. Aku juga melihatnya,” jawab Jinki dan dengan hati-hati mendorong Taemin dari pundaknya. “Bajingan yang ingin kaucium itu sungguhan ada di depanmu.”

Minho, sebagai satu-satunya pendengar yang masih seratus persen sadar, terperanjat mendengar pernyataan Jinki. Tetapi Jinki hanya memukul pelan kepalanya sebelum beranjak berdiri.

“Kau sudah membuat adikku menunggu seharian penuh di hari penting ini.” Minho menyusulnya berdiri, masih membulatkan mata. “Menurutmu aku tidak tahu? Aku bisa memasukkanmu ke mesin penghancur kertas kalau sekali lagi membuat Taemin kecewa.”

Jinki membiarkan tempat duduknya diambil alih oleh Minho, yang segera menjadi muara tangisan Taemin. Ia tersenyum kecil memperhatikan bagaimana Minho menyusurkan jari-jemari di sepanjang bagian belakang kepala Taemin, turun ke tengkuk, memeluknya erat-erat. Bibirnya bergerak samar di samping telinga Taemin, membentuk kata-kata maaf yang berulang terus, yang pada akhirnya membuat Taemin mengangguk kecil dan membalas pelukannya.

Kalau seperti ini, bisakah Jinki marah pada Minho.

Lalu mendadak Taemin mendorong Minho mundur. “Lihat, lihat,” kata pemuda itu sambil menarik kausnya sedikit ke bawah hingga gambarnya terpapar jelas. “Aku memakai baju darimu.” Minho tersenyum dan menumbukkan dahi mereka berdua, memejamkan mata seraya mendengarkan Taemin berkata, “Ini adalah hari spesial, jadi aku juga memakai sesuatu yang spesial.”

“Terima kasih, aku senang sekali.” Mata Minho perlahan terbuka, secara lembut memadu pandang dengan milik Taemin. “Ini benar-benar hari spesial. Aku tidak bisa lebih dari senang lagi.”

“Aku hampir tidak memaafkanmu, tapi kau muncul sedikit sebelum tanggal dua delapan, jadi kupikir masih oke.”

“Aku minta maaf, Taemin. Sungguh.”

Minho melirik Jinki yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, mencengir gugup, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari Taemin. “Dan sebenarnya aku sudah mempersiapkan hadiah untukmu. Karena kita tidak sempat ke mana-mana. Karena aku tidak sempat membawamu ke lokasi spesial,” ia berujar sambil mengobrak-abrik isi tas kerjanya. Sekali lagi ia mencengir. “Dan karena aku sudah hampir tidak dimaafkan olehmu dan oleh Jinki _hyung_.”

Taemin menyipitkan mata, berusaha menembus keremangan malam yang melingkupi mereka, sementara Minho mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas, tangannya yang bebas meraih milik Taemin.

Ketika Minho mendekatkan wajahnya pada milik Taemin, bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, Jinki membalikkan badan. Ia tidak perlu mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka lakukan karena itu adalah urusan mereka dan bukan miliknya. Berita bagusnya, tentu saja, ia tidak perlu merusak wajah tampan Minho, walaupun mungkin harus komplain sampai beberapa hari ke depan lantaran hati Taemin telah ditumbuhi bebungaan oleh kedatangannya di menit terakhir.

Benar-benar pangeran berkuda putih yang sempurna. Ia tidak bisa lebih senang lagi untuk adiknya, dan lagi-lagi merupakan pengingat mentalnya yang mulai melunak seperti seorang bapak.

“ _Hyung_.” Pundaknya mendadak ditepuk oleh Taemin yang cengengesan. “Ayo kita pulang.”

Jinki mengangkat alis. “Sudah? Cepat sekali.”

“Idiot itu berkata aku harus segera tidur karena besok pagi-pagi sekali kami akan berangkat berlibur.” Jinki menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Minho membungkuk kecil ke arahnya, tersenyum minta maaf dengan gugup. “Dia bilang pekerjaannya sampai akhir minggu depan sengaja diselesaikan sekarang agar bisa liburan dengan tenang.”

Lelaki sejati, tidak salah lagi. Tapi, “Tunggu, kau bilang _akhir_ minggu depan?”

“Yup, mumpung minggu depan aku bisa bolos kuliah. Aku sudah lama butuh liburan.” Kemabukan Taemin tampaknya telah sepenuhnya pudar dan digantikan _mabuk cinta_. Pemuda itu terkekeh-kekeh sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jinki. “Kau mengizinkan aku pergi, bukan? Kau lebih suka kalau menempati apartemen sendirian, bukan?”

Melihat bagaimana Taemin tersenyum sangat lebar, bagaimana mata pemuda itu diisi oleh kerlip bahagia, bagaimana pipinya merona antusias, membuat Jinki mengembuskan napas menyerah. Ini adalah pertama kali Taemin memiliki pacar, pertama kali Taemin merayakan ulang tahun hubungannya, dan merupakan pertama kali bagi Jinki melihat adiknya sedemikian gembira.

“Terserah kalian.” Jinki membalikkan badan dan, sambil berjalan mundur, berseru, “Oi, kau bisa tamat kalau macam-macam pada adikku!”

Minho cepat-cepat menggeleng dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar, tapi terlihat sebagai: “Kami belum sampai sana.” Jinki mengacungkan jari tengah padanya dan kembali menghadap depan, di samping Taemin yang mengerutkan kening tidak setuju.

“Kau tidak perlu tidak sopan pada Minho. Dia tidak menindasku, kok.”

“Tapi membuatmu menangis.”

Wajah Taemin tersipu. “I—itu karena aku mabuk!”

Jinki tidak bisa menahan senyum. Kalau Taemin sedemikian keras kepala menutupi hubungannya, Jinki tidak akan memaksanya mengatakan sebaliknya. “Terserah sajalah.” Tetapi senyumnya sepenuhnya luntur mendapati kilau yang tidak biasa di jari tangan kiri Taemin. Ia kembali teringat benda yang dikeluarkan Minho dari tasnya, lalu menggerung kecil. “Apa-apaan, Taemin.”

Dengan raut wajah tidak berubah, Taemin memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. “Apanya?”

Jinki memutar bola mata dan beralih mengalungkan sebelah lengan ke pundak Taemin. “Syukurlah hari ini berakhir sesuai rencana, bukan begitu?”

Taemin berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi netral, tapi senyumnya mengembang lebar sebelum sempat dicegahnya. “Ya,” ia separuh berbisik, malu-malu. Sama sekali bukan gaya Taemin, walaupun Jinki merasa sangat tepat dalam situasi seperti ini. Jinki ikut tersenyum melihat bagaimana Taemin menyusupkan kedua tangan ke belakang punggung dan, mungkin, diam-diam memainkan cincin barunya.

Oh, sial. Jinki merasa lebih emosional ketimbang ayah yang menyaksikan putranya tumbuh dewasa.


End file.
